How Could This Happen To Me?
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Everytime Reid got shot, it was well known that he would be out of it quickly. But this time, who knows? Based on the Simple Plan's song Untitled.


**Okay, so I was listening to some Linford Detweiler on Youtube when I stumbled on the song Untitled by Simple Plan. That group of my dear and cherished province. Anyway. It was along with a video of Spencer Reid in 3x14-15 (The Big Game? Revelations? Tobias Hankel?). And I realized that every time he got shot in an episode in my mind (Read here: in my stories/ fanfictions), he was really peaceful with it. But hey, what if he wasn't? What if even though all the pain he went through, he still had a reason to fight. What if he didn't wanted to die and he tried to live really hard? So when I'm writing that introduction, you have to know that it's still not written and I'll take the song as a base. I don't know how it'll turns out, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes in a sort of half-consciousness, the overwhelming whiteness blinding me. I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I felt movement beside me and that something was pushing me on the stiff surface, but I couldn't remember anything from earlier. I tried to breathe, but the air wouldn't enter my lungs and I choked on something that wasn't really there. Everything ached in my body and I felt like my head was going to explode. Consciousness was in a come-and-go mode and even though I wanted to focus on what was going on, the pain was so intense that I could just gasp. I kept pushing it away, but it would just come back more and more hurtful.<em>

A few minutes sooner:

They all saw the bullet. That unexpected thing flying all the way across the space when the trigger was pulled and when the Unsub aimed at their youngest member like he knew where it would be the worst. Somehow, someone succeeded to shoot him and take him down, but it was already too late. The bullet was long gone into Reid's chest and the blood flooded from everywhere. By the time Hotch, who was closest to the genius, got to him, his eyes were already closed and his breath was already failing. He vainly pressed on the wound with all his strength, but the only thing it did was making the blood run between his fingers.

_My eyes snapped open, now clearly remembering what happened and anger flooded trough my veins, even though I probably already had lost too much blood. I saw the dark sky over me and the stars almost mocking me. I could feel my own life slipping out of my control and I tried to scream for help, but nothing would come out of my sore throat._

_I heard people around me moving quickly and calling me and I wanted to answer, say that I was here, that I could hear them, but my body wouldn't do what I told it. I felt that it was almost over. I'd lost my battle against death. My life was hanging by a thread, a thread so thin that everyone else probably already thought that I was gone for good._

Suddenly, his hand shot up and grabbed the nearest thing he could reach, in this case the wrist of Rossi, who was trying to keep him awake. The man called him with even more force when he finally understood that the young man wasn't already dead. If he could just keep him alive for a little while longer, help would come and he would be safe.

_I saw a flash. Not a light or anything, no, something else. A memory, that's it. I tried to hold onto it, understand what it was. I could see the team. My friends, my dear family. It felt like I should know what that image was, but it was hard to concentrate with everything going on and off at the same time. Jennifer. Yes, it was JJ's wedding. It then went back to the moment just before I was shot and I couldn't understand how it happened. Everything was going according to our plan, like we intended it to. Another flash and I found myself seeing all my mistakes again. All those times I shot someone and I knew I could have done otherwise._

He survived almost two minutes after the shot. It was almost impossible, with all that blood still flooding out of him. He was going whiter by the second and it was almost like he was fading away, like he would soon disappear if nothing was done to refrain his imminent death. His eyes fluttered close a last time and he exhaled deeply, hands falling back on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was pretty short. I didn't even knew what I was doing until I finished, so yeah, that's it for me. Is he dead or not? I might give a second shot to it sooner or later, but I don't really. It probably will just be a little thing about what happened after that, but it won't be about the song or anything.<strong>

**Love, Review, **

**SmartBlackRose**


End file.
